


Brontophilia

by Gaqalesqua



Series: A Ship In The Sky [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Group Sex, Sleepy Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, im from the dragon age fandom, im not a bronto fucker i promise, its called brontophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual arousal due to storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brontophilia

Nora woke with the first crash.

The sky outside was a vivid yellow-green, thick fog pressing against the glass as light raindrops pattered gently on the panes. The strange, rasping boom of a radstorm passed over them, and she inhaled sharply, her breath fanning across the chest of the Elder lying at her side. Light flared in the dark room briefly as lightning forked across the sky, and she bit her lip.

Lightning storms had always aroused her.

And she was sandwiched between two incredibly good looking men.

But she didn’t know if she should wake one of them, or both, she wasn’t certain of Arthur’s schedule and he always needed sleep, and what if Danse had a patrol…?

Another brief fork of light and a crack of thunder, and she moaned softly.

Oh, fuck it. Arthur could sleep in tomorrow. She’d haggle with the Proctors about it.

Her fingers stroked across his stomach, lips pressing on his neck briefly. Her tongue flicked out, tracing the column of flesh as the Elder stirred slowly, a little noise leaving him, and when the next crash of thunder blew overhead she gasped against his slow, steady heartbeat.

Arthur’s eyes cracked open, his arm sliding around her slowly, and he grunted just loud enough for her to hear.

“Nora?” he murmured, voice husky with sleep. “What’s…mmm…the matter?”

“Storm,” she replied softly.

“You’re afraid?”

She shook her head, ducking beneath his chin to kiss his neck again.

“Opposite,” she breathed, and his eyes widened, grasping her lazily around her hips.

“Interesting,” he murmured, nudging her chin up to kiss her gently. Nora slid her arms about his shoulders and pulled herself onto him, her mouth crushing against his. The Elder gave her a muffled grunt and pressed his hand into the small of her back.

She swung her leg around his waist, straddling him as he grasped her rear, her body reacting quickly as she stroked her lips against his rapidly hardening cock. Nora bit his lip, hands bracing on his shoulders, raising herself just enough to sink back onto him. Light snapped over the two of them to reveal the Elder’s gritted teeth, scar pulled taut across his cheek as she sank down to the hilt.

“Storms,” he murmured, hands raising to cup her breasts. She moaned softly. “You are a strange woman, Sentinel.”

She bucked her hips and he gave her another grunt as a reward, thrusting up as she came down and thumbing her nipples. Nora shivered, his shoulders providing the perfect leverage to ride him slowly as the thunder came again, her skin prickling with sensation at the strange, alien noise.

“I can’t counter that,” she chuckled, squeezing him just a little. His lips parted beautifully, his expression rapturous, and Nora laughed again. “That’s so _nice_ ,” she added, gasping.

“What is?” he breathed, thrusting into her deeply.

“Your face, _bharta,_ ” she told him, cupping his jaw. “When I do this…” she squeezed again and watched him shiver beneath her.

“Nora,” he grunted, and she kissed him firmly. A moment later, there was a warm hand on her thigh, and both of Arthur’s were accounted for.

“Hello,” Danse’s sleepy voice rasped against her ear. Nora shivered. “I admit, this is quite unexpected.”

“The Sentinel likes storms,” Arthur gasped out, one hand motioning to Danse. A moment later, she was lying on her side, and the Elder’s hands were holding her hips firmly in place, cock still rooted in her, as Danse pushed in alongside him. Nora cried out at the stretch, leaning back to grip Danse’s thick, muscular thighs with trembling fingers.

“Careful!” she pleaded. Danse kissed along her shoulder, his beard scratching her skin deliciously until the woman was shuddering between the two of them. His large hands took place where Arthur’s had been, stroking her breasts. The Elder’s fingers were shivering on her hips, the pressure and the tightness forcing the softest, most delightful whimper from his lips. He thrust slowly and Nora’s entire body coiled with pleasure, his cock brushing a sweet spot that Danse’s thick length pushed him into, and when the Paladin moved his hips she found herself digging nails into their bodies.

There was a dull ache and a brief sting of pain as her body adjusted, but Arthur’s fingers found her clit and stroked until she relaxed, her slick wetting both of them and making the passage a little easier. Her enjoyment had rocketed, the combination of both men in her pushing her from a strong, soft buzz to sharp, hard jolts with each rub of the Elder’s cock against that spot.

“Oh god, Danse,” she breathed, as he pinched her nipples.

“Did the storm wake you?” he murmured, kissing her neck. “And you woke the Elder?”

“I had to!” she whimpered, crying out softly at the crack of thunder, the flare of light, Danse’s hips pressing a little faster as she adjusted to the two of them.

Arthur’s mouth found hers and his teeth scraped her lower lip, tongue flicking out as light, sharp breaths left him, almost too fast for the kiss to exist as he began to twitch.

“You…oh, fuck…I really hope he’s…he’s not busy tomorrow,” Danse chuckled breathlessly. “And I hope I don’t have a patrol shift, or a watch.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” she gasped, kissing Maxson’s jaw. “Arthur…”

She squeezed him. The Elder’s hands flexed against her skin and tightened.

“Shit, Nora,” he rasped.

“Arthur,” she chanted, rolling into him as her orgasm began to rise. “Come on, _priya_ , come for me…”

The lightning seemed timed as if by divine will, light bursting through the glass just as her husband’s body tensed up and he climaxed, his face a thing of beauty. She nipped him, caressed his skin, squeezing tightly until he slid out with a breathless moan. Danse pulled her flush against him as Nora linked her fingers with the panting Elder’s, whimpering as Arthur’s shaking fingers kept stroking her nub.

Thunder masked Nora’s orgasm, a sensation of ecstasy that spread through her, heightened and prolonged as Danse thrust hard and urgent against her, seeking his own end, her lip trapped between her teeth as his skin slapped on hers.

“Oh, god,” he finally grunted, biting her shoulder, and buried his cock in her and came.

They lay there as the acidic green tint left the sky, and the lightning and thunder died away.

“Well,” the Elder managed, stroking down her arm.

“Mhmm,” Nora mumbled.

“Goodnight,” Danse muttered, kissing her. “You…know where to find me.”

Arthur’s eyes closed again, the room now dark without the lightning.

Nora curled up against the two of them, and went back to sleep.


End file.
